


A Little Magic Goes A Long Way

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun tries out a mysterious spell that he finds scribbled inside one of the books in the library and gets some unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Magic Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Suholiday Round Two.

“Finished?” Jongin asked, taking a break from his potions essay to glance up at Joonmyun when he hears the sounds of parchment rustling.  
  
“Yeah.” Joonmyun nods, looking over his completed star chart before neatly rolling it up and tucking it safely back into his bag. He smiles as Sehun looks from his own essay to Jongin’s and points out a mistake. Jongin glares at the parchment before putting the tip of his wand to it to correct the part he has written down wrong.  
  
“I’ll look it over for you when you’re done, if you’d like,” Joonmyun offers and Jongin nods, smiling gratefully back at him.  
  
“You’re done already, Joonmyun?” Chanyeol asks from where he’s nearly buried under a pile of books, trying to get his own homework done. Baekhyun is on the other side of Chanyeol, lazily practicing his wand movements for the latest spell they’ve been learning in Charms. He keeps mouthing the words, but doesn’t dare actually say the incantation for the spell out loud in fear of being kicked out of the library by Madam Pince.  
  
“Almost,” Joonmyun says as he closes his Divination textbooks and pushes them back into his bag too. “All I’ve got left to do is my essay on Animagi for Professor McGonagall.” Except he’s still rummaging around through his bag but there’s no sign of his Transfiguration textbook. “Damn, I must have left my textbook back in the dormitory. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
  
Joonmyun’s already out of his seat when Sehun starts laughing at him. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“We’re in a _library_ ,” Sehun says, clearly amused. “Or did you think that there wouldn’t be any books on Animagi here? There are probably even a couple of spare textbooks lying around somewhere in here.”  
  
“Oh right,” Joonmyun says, his cheeks turning a bit pink from embarrassment and he hurries off to find Madam Pince so he can ask her where to find books the on Transfiguration. It turns out that the library does actually carry spare textbooks, but Joonmyun ignores it for a couple of other books specifically on Animagi.  
  
He gets started on the first book in his pile, opening it to the table of contents and skimming it to find the specific information he needs. He flips to the right page and starts reading right away, occasionally pausing to scribble down some notes on the rough draft of his essay. Joonmyun repeats the process two more times and when he opens the fourth book to the chapter he needs, he finds that the book has been written in. Doodles and random phrases cover the margins, some look like made up spells, others are nasty comments about various students and teachers.  
  
“Whoa,” Chanyeol says and Joonmyun jumps, only now noticing that his friend has invaded his personal space to read over his shoulder at the markings in the textbook. “Did you write that about Professor Sprout?” He squints, pointing to a corner of the page. “And here I thought there wasn’t a teacher here that you didn’t adore.”  
  
“Except for Professor Snape,” Sehun adds, not even bothering to look up from his homework.  
  
“Right,” Baekhyun says. “Because only Slytherins like you actually like Snape. He’s a nasty teacher.” Sehun sneers in response and that triggers a bickering match back and forth about how much Professor Snape actually plays favourites with his Slytherin students.  
  
“Of course I didn’t write that,” Joonmyun snaps at Chanyeol. “I didn’t write any of it. Besides, the school’s library books are supposed to be enchanted to prevent anyone from writing in them.”  
  
“Well then how did that book end up like that?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Joonmyun replies, flipping some more pages. There’s not one unmarked page in the whole book, Joonmyun realizes. Whoever did it even managed to make a little animation of someone flying on a broomstick towards the end on the bottom right hand corner of the book; the Muggle flipbook way of making pictures come to life.  
  
“Don’t let Madam Pince see,” Chanyeol hisses, pushing the book off the table and onto Joonmyun’s lap as the librarian walks by with an armful of books. “She’d skin you alive,” he explains after the witch has walked off down one of the aisles and out of earshot.  
  
“But I didn’t do it,” Joonmyun protests.  
  
“She’d blame you anyway,” Chanyeol says before turning his attention back to his homework. “You know what she’s like.”  
  
Joonmyun glances around again, just to make sure that Madam Pince isn’t anywhere near their table before placing the book back onto the table. It falls open to a random page and Joonmyun is about to flip back to the spot he was at before when some of the scribbles catches his eye. Along the left column of the book the words ‘Hard as a Rock’ are written in the same girlish handwriting that is throughout the rest of it. Underneath the title are an incantation and a brief explanation for wand movements.  
  
Curious, Joonmyun pulls out his wand from the pocket in his school robes and practices the wand movements a few times. Then he makes sure that no one is paying attention to him and he points his wand at the a spare bit of parchment on the table between him and Jongin, waving his wand and whispering the incantation.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Joonmyun frowns down at the scribbles in the book, wondering what he did wrong when he’s distracted as Jongin starts hastily stuffing all his belongings into his bag. He looks a bit flushed as he scrambles out of his seat, bumping into the table and nearly knocking over open ink bottles. “Jongin, are you okay?” Joonmyun asks.  
  
“Just got a bit of a headache. I’m going back at the dorm,” Jongin replies quickly. Joonmyun has enough time to tell him to go see Madam Pomfrey before Jongin rushes out of the library and is out of sight.  
  
Joonmyun goes back to working on his homework but he only manages to finish scribbling down the important information points he needs for completing his essay before his concern for his boyfriend wins out and he packs up his things as well. “Going to go check on Jongin,” Joonmyun explains when Sehun gives him a questioning look.  
  
It takes Joonmyun a little longer to get up to Gryffindor tower than it normally would because the staircases have changed and he has to take the long way around. The common room is fairly full when he enters, since it’s still decently early in the evening and there are lots of students chatting away or are scrambling to get their piles of homework done.  
  
Opening the door to the dorm, Joonmyun hears faint moaning and he panics. Jongin must be really sick and he probably didn’t go to the Hospital Wing like Joonmyun had told him to. Images of Jongin, pale and throwing up over the side of his four poster bed invade Joonmyun’s mind and he doesn’t waste another second rushing into the room and to his boyfriend’s side.  
  
Except as he stands next to Jongin’s bed and pulls the curtains aside he can plainly see that Jongin is, in fact, not sick. Not at all. Instead he’s flushed for an entirely different reason, which probably has something to do with the hand he’s got stuffed down the front of his trousers. Joonmyun watches for a moment, eyes hungrily following the movement as Jongin furiously strokes himself, before blurts out. “I thought you had a headache?”  
  
Startled, Jongin’s eyes flutter open and pins Joonmyun with a lust-clouded stare. He moans in response, not bothering to stop the rhythm of working his hand up and down his erection. “This is all your fault,” he says a moment later, sounding breathless.  
  
Joonmyun snorts. “How is it my fault that you got hard while fantasizing about me?”  
  
“I was doing homework in the library when this happened,” Jongin hisses and then it fades into more of a moan as his hand speeds up and he bites at his bottom lip. His entire body goes stiff for a second, the only part of him still moving is his hand and a moment later he lets out a grunt, all the tension seeping out of his body as he comes. “You could have helped,” he complains in a huff by the time he’s caught his breath again.  
  
Joonmyun had been too distracted watching Jongin fall apart by his own hand to pay any attention to his words but when they do finally sink into his brain, Joonmyun frowns. “Why were you thinking about dirty things in the library?”  
  
“I wasn’t,” Jongin whines. “I was focused on my Potions essay and then out of nowhere I was sporting the biggest boner in history–” Joonmyun laughs at that, “–and I know you had something to do with it, I saw you waving your wand around.”  
  
Joonmyun shrugs. “That spell didn’t work though. I don’t even know what it was supposed to do.”  
  
“What do you mean you don’t know what it was supposed to do?” Jongin glares up to where Joonmyun is still standing beside his bed. “What kind of textbook did you find it in?”  
  
“Er,” Joonmyun hesitates but that just makes Jongin’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “I found the spell scribbled on the inside of one of the library’s Animagi books,” he admits after a pause.  
  
“You WHAT?” Jongin shrieks. He sits up quickly and then groans, glancing down at his crotch where his pants are still opened and bunched awkwardly just below his hips. His eyes fly back up to meet Joonmyun’s in a panic. “Oh my god, I’m still hard! Why am I still hard? Nothing about this conversation is at all sexy!”  
  
Something clicks in Joonmyun’s brain and he suddenly leans over, reaching into Jongin’s pants to wrap his hand around Jongin’s hard cock. _It’s as hard as a rock_ , Joonmyun thinks with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he gives it a testing squeeze. Jongin makes a low noise of appreciation in response. “Uh oh,” Joonmyun says, more to himself than Jongin.  
  
“Please don’t say that while your hand is on my dick,” Jongin nearly whimpers.  
  
“I think you’re right,” Joonmyun says, climbing onto the bed so he can straddle Jongin’s thighs. He starts moving his hand up and down Jongin’s shaft, just the way he likes it.  
  
“R-right about what?” Jongin asks, relaxing against the mattress. He quickly becomes a moaning mess in Joonmyun’s grasp.  
  
“It was probably the spell,” Joonmyun explains.  
  
“You used some sort of viagra spell on me?” Jongin asks incredulously.  
  
“What’s viagra?” Joonmyun frowns. Jongin keeps forgetting that Joonmyun is a pure blood wizard, not a muggle born like himself and he constantly uses words and terms that Joonmyun doesn’t understand.  
  
“It’s a pill, ah, a type of medication, sort of like a potion? Muggle men use when they can’t get it up,” Jongin says.  
  
“Can’t get what up?” Joonmyun asks. Jongin gives him a pointed look, glancing down at where his hand is attached to Jongin’s dick and then back up again. “Oh,” Joonmyun says, feeling his cheeks flush a bit. He hides his embarrassment by burying his face in Jongin’s neck and Jongin squirms against him when he presses kisses to flushed skin, impatient hips stuttering up into the palm of Joonmyun’s hand.  
  
“Hyung,” Jongin moans after a moment and Joonmyun hums in response, holding him tighter, stroking him faster. “Hyung, I’m–” but he doesn’t get the rest of his words out because Joonmyun covers his mouth with his own. He slides his tongue passed Jongin’s lips just as he feels Jongin shudder against him and the warm slickness of come spread through his fingers.  
  
“There, that should do it,” Joonmyun says with one last peck to Jongin’s lips and he leans back to admire his handiwork. Jongin is a complete mess, his face is flushed and the skin that is exposed has been covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His chest heaves with the effort of trying to catch his breath and his pupils are blown. Joonmyun’s eyes travel further down Jongin’s body to where he’s still got his hand around Jongin’s cock. His very _hard_ cock. “Still?”  
  
Jongin groans when Joonmyun gives it squeeze again, testing. It’s still just as hard as before.  
  
“Joonmyun,” Jongin whines. “Make it stop. This is all your fault.”  
  
“I know, I know,” Joonmyun says, running his clean fingers soothingly through Jongin’s damp hair. He feels bad about it, he really does, except it’s hard for him not to be turned on with the tip Jongin’s erection rubbing against his thigh and the hot, very solid shaft in the palm of his hand. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”  
  
Joonmyun spares one look at the entrance to the dorm. He doesn’t know how much time they have until the other boys that share Jongin’s dorm will be back. It doesn’t matter though; his only priority at the moment is taking care of his boyfriend and the quicker they get to it though, the less chance they have of being walked in on by a poor, unsuspecting Gryffindor student.  
  
With that thought in mind, Joonmyun turns back to Jongin, already starting to tug at his own school uniform. Jongin helps out too, pulling at Joonmyun’s robes and within seconds they’re both naked and pressed together.  
  
“Hyung,” Jongin whines, impatiently bucking his hips against Joonmyun’s and the sweet friction of their erections rubbing together is enough to distract Joonmyun for a second. “Hurry.”  
  
“Just a moment,” Joonmyun glares. But he really can’t blame him because after all, it _is_ Joonmyun’s fault that they’re in this mess in the first place. He has to reach over the side of the bed to retrieve his wand out of the pocket of his discarded robes because they can’t do this without lube. It’s a simple enough spell that Joonmyun had mastered a long ago; he points his wand to the tip of his fingers and mutters a few words. At once a slick liquid drips from his wand and he uses it to generously coat his fingers.  
  
Joonmyun pushes two in at once, groaning at the feeling of stretching and twisting himself. He sets a fast pace right from the start, quickly pulling his fingers out until just the tips remain before plunging them back inside. Joonmyun’s almost completely lost in the pleasure of working himself open when he feels another finger prodding at his entrance.  
  
A slimmer, longer finger. One that certainly doesn’t belong to Joonmyun.  
  
Joonmyun gasps as Jongin pushes his index finger into him, along his own two. The stretch is too much, way too soon but then Jongin finds his prostate, lightly stroking it and Joonmyun practically melts against him. Jongin keeps massaging him with the pad of his finger until the discomfort of being penetrated fades into nothing and only intense pleasure remains.  
  
“Jongin,” Joonmyun whispers and it’s enough for Jongin to know that he’s ready. It only takes a second after that for the fingers inside Joonmyun to slip free and for Jongin to grab hold of his boyfriend’s hips and align his entrance to the head of his cock.  
  
“Ready?” Jongin asks, even as he starts to pull Joonmyun down onto him.  
  
“Yes,” Joonmyun cries, and both of them are groaning by the time Joonmyun’s fully seated on Jongin’s erection. Joonmyun braces his hands flat against Jongin’s chest as he raises his hips and lets gravity take him back down. Jongin helps out with a steady grip around Joonmyun’s waist and they build up a steady up and down rhythm.  
  
Joonmyun can’t help letting out needy little whimpers every time Jongin’s cock brushes against his prostate and it leaves him begging for _more, more, more_. It only urges Jongin to go faster and soon Joonmyun can’t even keep up with his pace anymore, the burning in his thighs too much. Jongin doesn’t give any warning before he flips them over, covering Joonmyun with his body even as he continues to pound into him.  
  
“Maybe it’s the spell,” Jongin pants, burying his face in Joonmyun’s neck and spreads Joonmyun’s thighs wider apart, allowing himself to push deeper. “But you feel tighter than normal.”  
  
“It’s not me,” Joonmyun gasps as Jongin continues to hit that spot inside that has his toes curling in pleasure. He clings tighter to Jongin’s shoulders as he tries his best to lift his hips, meeting Jongin thrust for thrust. “I’m pretty sure that it made your cock bigger.”  
  
Jongin laughs at that, playfully nipping at Joonmyun’s collarbones and shoulders. “I wasn’t big enough for you before?” Jongin asks, biting a little too hard and Joonmyun swears in response but Jongin is quick to sooth the tender spot with his tongue in apology.  
  
Joonmyun threads his fingers into Jongin’s hair and uses the grip to guide their mouths together and he kisses Jongin slowly, a high contrast to the frantic movement of their hips. “No,” Joonmyun says against his lips. “Your dick was the perfect size for me. I love way it is normally. ”  
  
Jongin smiles, purposely slowing down his pace so it’s more like making love than fucking. He rocks into Joonmyun gently, savouring the way his boyfriend’s body seems to suck him in with each pump of his hips. Joonmyun moans his name, over and over again until Jongin reaches between them to squeeze his fingers around Joonmyun’s neglected cock, stroking him twice for each bump of their hips.  
  
“Jongin, I’m–” Joonmyun starts but he never gets out any more words, the rest of his sentence getting caught in the back of his throat as he comes, hot semen spilling onto Jongin’s fingers as well as dripping onto his own stomach.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so tight, babe,” Jongin hisses when Joonmyun’s body clamps down around him in response to the orgasm pulsing through his veins. “Shit,” Jongin grunts as he’s pushed over the edge as well and he empties himself into Joonmyun’s tight hole. “Oh my god.”  
  
“Yeah,” Joonmyun agrees, stroking his fingers through Jongin’s hair as they both struggle to catch their breaths. Jongin sucks a mark into Joonmyun’s neck, just below his jaw (which Joonmyun complains about how he’s going to have to cover it up later) while they wait for Jongin to summon enough strength to get off of Joonmyun.  
  
“Do you think it worked that time?” Joonmyun wonders out loud as Jongin gets ready to pull out of him.  
  
“Only one way to find out,” Jongin replies and he jerks his hips away, letting his softening cock slip free of Joonmyun’s entrance.  
  
“Thank god,” comes Joonmyun’s sigh of relief. Jongin raises his eyebrow at him and Joonmyun lets out a small chuckle. “Jongin, you know I love you,” he says, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. “But there’s only so much dick I can take in one night. Especially with a dick that _big_.”  
  
Still, even after Jongin’s finished laughing his ass off and they clean up a bit before they settle down in bed, Joonmyun is contemplating how long it’ll be before he can use that spell on Jongin again.


End file.
